Until The End
by gengie
Summary: FF Remake. Oneshoot. ChanBaek. Lelaki itu, Byun Baekhyun, murid berandalan yang jika sekali lagi membuat ulah, maka ia akan didrop out dari sekolah. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu Chanyeol, pria yang ia anggap pengganggu, dan pada akhir kisahnya ia baru menyadari semuanya.


"Biarpun kau tak menganggapku ada, bagiku kau tetap sesuatu yang berharga. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

oOo

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berlari. Peluh sudah menghujani wajahnya yang pias. Seragam sekolahnya sudah basah melengket pada tubuhnya.

"BERHENTI KAU BRENGSEK!"

Ia makin sulit mengatur napasnya tatkala paru-parunya makin terhimpit. Rasanya sudah ingin mati ketika ia berusaha mengais udara yang seperti mulai menghilang disekitarnya. Saat-saat seperti inilah ia begitu membenci asmanya, tapi memang salahnya juga yang tidak tahu diri dengan anggota tubuhnya sendiri.

Namun lelaki yang memegang tongkat baseball dibelakangnya benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti berlari. Rambutnya sudah lepek akibat keringat yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. Berandalan satu ini tersantuk kakinya sendiri hingga membuatnya oleng dan jatuh terserembab pada tanah dibawahnya. Lututnya berdarah dengan sedikit luka gores ditulang pipi kanannya akibat bersentuhan dengan batu kerikil. Ia meringis menahan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Napasnya bahkan sudah satu-satu dengan mata yang terlampau erat ia tutup. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kelelahan yang teramat.

"MATI KAU BYUN!"

Tapi ia tidak ingin mati seperti ini, dengan sisa tenaganya ia beringsut mundur setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Orang yang tengah berada didepannya juga tengah sibuk mengambil napas.

"Hah… hah… beraninya kau merusak motorku!" Dan rasa sakit akibat hantaman dikepalanya membuatnya tidak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Kebas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya sebelum ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

oOo

**Maint cast:** ChanBaek. Bayangin mereka pas Overdose era, saya suka liat member EXO dengan rambut hitam mereka ^^.

**Summary :** Lelaki itu, Byun Baekhyun, murid berandalan yang jika sekali lagi membuat ulah, maka ia akan di_drop out_ dari sekolah. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu Chanyeol, pria yang ia anggap pengganggu, dan pada akhir kisahnya ia baru menyadari semuanya.

**A/N:** Ini ff ChangKyu yang diremake dengan judul sama tapi dengan _cast _yang diganti dan sedikit perubahan.

Until The End ChanBaek Version.

.

.

**Until The End**

Story by: puzZy cat

.

.

Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu ia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kepalanya terperban dengan 5 buah jahitan. Beruntung ia masih hidup saat itu, saat salah satu _sunbae_nya itu mengejarnya akibat ia yang menabrak motor sang kakak kelas. Ia meringis saat tau betapa baiknya tuhan padanya yang nakal ini. Untungnya, _sunbae_nya itu hanya sempat memukulnya sekali sebelum beberapa guru yang ikut mengejar mereka menangkap _sunbae_nya itu.

Tapi akibat ulah yang benar-benar tak sengaja ini (kali ini ia berani bersumpah akan hal itu) ia harus _drop out_, tapi beruntung orang tuanya cukup berpengaruh terhadap sekolah tersebut hingga ia tetap bisa mempertahankan nama baiknya, nama keluarganya lebih tepatnya. Tapi, ia tetap harus keluar dari sekolah tersebut lantaran kenakalannya yang sudah tak dapat dihitung lagi.

Ujian kelulusan hanya tinggal lima bulan lagi dan ia harus mencari sekolah baru. Cih, kenapa tidak sekalian ia tak usah sekolah saja. Toh otaknya cukup pintar untuk ikut ujian susulan nanti.

Ia mendesah. Baru saja ia ingin bangkit untuk mengambil _starcraft_nya, bunyi derit pintu menghentikan gerakannya. Cepat-cepat ia kembali berbaring, mengambil selimut dan pura-pura tidur. Ia bisa yakin jika itu adalah ibunya yang akan kembali menceramahinya.

Suara derap sepatu itu terus ia perhatikan. 10 menit ia menunggu, tapi sepertinnya ibunya tersebut belum juga mau beranjak dari kamarnya. Dibukanya sedikit matanya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang ibunya lakukan.

Dan ia terkejut.

"_Eomma_, apa yang _Eomma_ lakukan?!" Ia langsung terduduk menyibak selimut, tak menghiraukan pusing dikepalanya akibat gerakan tiba-tibanya itu. Bagaimana ia tak heran jika melihat ibunya tersebut tengah mengepak semua pakaiannya dalam koper. Tak mungkinkan _eomma_nya tega membuang anak yang tampan sepertinya?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, ayo cepat bantu _Eomma_." _Eomma_nya terus mengepak pakaiannya tanpa melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan ibunya yang tengah melipat pakaiannya. "_Eomma_?" Panggilnya dengan wajah dibuat seiba mungkin, berusaha membuat wanita berwajah teduh itu terenyuh dengan tampang anak anjing yang minta dipungut. Tapi naas, jurus itu sudah terlalu sering dilihat _eomma_nya hingga wanita itu sudah terlalu kebal dengan segala perilaku Baekhyun.

"Kau akan sekolah di kampung halaman _Eomma_." Jawab _eomma_nya mutlak. Untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun terdiam berusaha memperoses kumpulan kata yang berusaha masuk dalam otaknya. Kampung halaman? Desa? Desa! Impuls itu sampai pada neuronnya membuat ia terpekik.

"_Shireo Eomma_~" Rengeknya. Tapi alih-alih kasihan, _eomma_nya malah lebih memilih memberikan delikan tajam pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Baekhyun harus berubah kali ini, tekad _eomma_nya!

"Kau akan berangkat siang ini." _Eomma_nya berucap datar.

"Tapi–"

"Kau akan tinggal dirumah _Eomma_ yang dulu, kau masih ingat kan rumah yang lima tahun lalu kita kunjungi?" Baru saja ia ingin mengajukan protes tapi _eomma_nya telah lebih dulu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk merespon kata-kata ibunya tersebut.

Ia melongo saat melihat _eomma_nya pergi begitu saja setelah pakaiannya sudah tertata rapi di koper. Debaman pintu itu menyadarkannya.

"_YAH EOMMA_! Jangan seenaknya!" Teriaknya frustasi sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya pada _bedcover_.

"_APPO_!" Dan ia melupakan luka dikepalanya yang kembali berdenyut akibat ulahnya tersebut.

oOo

Baekhyun hanya dapat merengut sejak tadi. Kini ia tengah berjalan di jalan setapak yang lenggang, tak ada kendaraan selain orang yang berjalan kaki sepertinya dan orang yang tengah mengayuh sepeda. Matahari terasa menyengat dikulitnya, tapi ia tak ingin menggunakan jaket yang malah membuatnya semakin kepanasan.

Jalannya sedikit menghentak saat ingat bagaimana _eomma_nya yang dengan tidak berperasaannya membuangnya seperti ini. Katakan saja Baekhyun berlebihan, tapi ia akan dengan cepat menyangkal, bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa kartu kredit, _hp_, dan juga _starcraft_nya. _STARCRAFT_NYA. Oh ayolah, _eomma_nya sedang berusaha untuk membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Cih, sial! Dimana sih rumah itu!" Ia mengumpat tak henti-hentinya. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang menganggapnya tidak sopan. Ia mengangkat topinya, menyeka keringat disekitar dahi yang perbannya sudah dilepas dan memindahkan beban koper ditangan kirinya.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan segala pemandangan indah yang ada disekitarnya. Sawah yang terhampar luas dan pepohonan hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli, baginya semua yang ia alami saat ini hanyalah sebuah kesialan. Berbeda dengan tekad _eomma_nya, ia bertekad akan mendapatkan kembali hidupnya yang dulu. Jadi Baekhyun_ie_, mari kita lihat usahamu itu.

.

.

.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Baekhyun terus saja terbatuk ketika ia sampai dirumah barunya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara untuk menghalau debu yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Ia mengernyit dengan tangan kanan yang menutup hidung.

Rumah _eomma_nya itu benar-benar berbau tidak nyaman dengan perabotan dan lantai yang dilapisi debu setebal 1 cm. Dalam hati ia terus mengumpat merutuk tentang rumah yang tidak pernah dirawat selama hampir 5 tahun ini.

"Tega! _Eomma_ teganya kau!" Geramnya kesal.

Ia menaruh asal bawaannya lalu menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Ia mengitari rumah sejenak dan menemukan beberapa alat kebersihan yang bisa ia pakai. Sambil menyapu ia tak henti-hentinya menyumpah dan menggerutu. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu untuk tujuan membersihkan, biasanya dirumah besarnya dulu ada para _maid_ yang bertugas membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ia lakukan untuk membuat rumah berantakkan.

oOo

"Eungg." Ia melenguh pelan saat dirasanya otot-otot tubuhnya kaku. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, suara nyamuk serta hewan malam lainnya dan juga udara dingin perdesaan sukses membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk menutup matanya.

Ia bangun melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Rekor pertama bangun paginya. Langit diluar masih terlihat gelap walau diujung timur sudah ada cahaya merah matahari. Ia menguap lebar masuk kamar mandi.

Cukup lama ia mandi, saat melihat seragam sekolah yang sudah ia gantung didekat pintu kamar, ia baru ingat ini hari pertamanya sekolah. Ia mematut diri didepan cermin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tampan." Tunjuknya pada refleksi dirinya dikaca. Dan setelah itu ia menyambar tas punggungnya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. Sekolah barunya sungguh jauh dari kata standar baginya. Ia melenggang dengan wajah meremehkan setiap siswa yang ia temui. Baju keluar dan tidak terkancing, permen karet yang ia kunyah serta delikan tampang tak bersahabat sukses membuatnya terlihat seperti preman bagi siswa disekolah itu.

Itu memang tujuannya, mungkin dengan terlihat seperti siswa nakal membuat ia ditakuti oleh siswa-siswa lainnya, sedikit keonaran mungkin juga tidak terlalu buruk.

"Permisi." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuatnya berhenti melangkah, ia lirik orang tersebut. Lelaki dibelakangnya itu sungguh jangkung dengan senyum bodoh yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Kau murid pindahan dari Seoul kan?" Baekhyun bahkan tak berniat membalas ucapan lelaki tersebut dan lebih memilih menatap anak lelaki tersebut.

Merasa tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun lelaki tersebut kembali membuka suaranya. "Park Chanyeol. Ayo kuantarkan ke kantor kepala sekolah." Lelaki tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun dengan kasar menepis tangan tersebut. Melirik lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu dengan malas.

"Dimana tempat untuk bolos?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ia terdiam sebentar mencerna pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelum menjawabnya tanpa ada prasangka buruk.

"Biasanya siswa-siswa bolos keatap sekolah. Disana tempat yang aman untuk bolos. _Wae_? Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. Lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar polos atau bodoh sih?

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Ruang kepala sekolah bukan kearah situ." Baekhyun tetap melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil dan mengikutinya.

oOo

Krieet

Derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya malas. Dilihatnya lelaki yang tadi terus membujuknya untuk masuk kelas tersebut. Matahari sudah tepat diatas kepalanya dan seragam sekolahnya sudah ia buang asal karena panas dan lengket.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah jam makan siang." Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disamping _namja_ yang sedang berbaring itu.

"Berhenti, jangan mengatakan apapun." Baekhyun langsung berkata saat melihat mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka, kupingnya sudah panas sedaritadi mendengar nasihat Chanyeol, nasihat yang sama yang diucapkan guru-gurunya di Seoul.

Chanyeol merengut. "Aku kan hanya ingin menawarimu makan." Katanya sambil mengangkat kotak bekalnya. Baekhyun tidak menyahut membuat Chanyeol makin merengut.

Dari ekor mata Baekhyun, dilihatnya Chanyeol yang mulai memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Terpikir olehnya perutnya yang dari tadi pagi belum diisi apapun.

Kruuyuk…

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati dengan perutnya yang bersuara seenaknya. Ia bangkit duduk dan melihat Chanyeol tetap melahap makanannya, lega karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendengar suara tadi.

"Lain kali jangan bolos lagi."

"Bukan urusa… mmhp." Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara Chanyeol sudah menyodorkan sesendok makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan deret gigi putihnya, tapi dimata Baekhyun itu senyum terbodoh dan paling menjengkelkan baginya. "Hehehe… aku tau kau lapar."

Baekhyun mengunyah dan mendecih pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini, untukmu. Aku ke kelas dulu." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun ia secepatnya bangkit berlari menuju pintu, takut kalau Baekhyun menolak pemberiannya. Dan kelakuan bodohnya tersebut membuat Baekhyun tertawa, diliriknya kotak bekal yang sudah nyaris habis tersebut.

"Anak itu niat ngasih tidak sih?" Umpatnya sambil menyuap makanan Chanyeol yang memang tinggal sesendok.

oOo

Hari kedua Baekhyun ke sekolah, ia lebih memilih telat dan meninggalkan satu jam pelajaran. Ia melangkah ke kelasnya setelah dipanggil kepala sekolah dan menjalani hukuman lari keliling lapangan. Tubuhnya sudah banjir keringat dipagi hari.

Krieett…

Ia melangkah masuk tanpa permisi pada _sonsaengnim_ yang ada didepan kelas.

"Kau anak baru itu?" Tanya _sonsaengnim_ pada Baekhyun yang terus melangkah menuju kursi paling belakang. Hingga ia duduk ia tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, membuat seluruh kelas menoleh kebelakang, kearahnya.

"Setidaknya, perkenalkan dulu namamu." _Sonsaengnim_ tersebut tidak mau repot mengurusi kelakuan anak seperti Baekhyun. Baginya anak kota rata-rata seperti itu dan ia tak ingin marah-marah dikelasnya pagi ini.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri di bangkunya dengan suara yang dingin, berusaha terlihat _cool_ sepertinya. Siswa-siswa sudah kembali menghadap depan saat _sonsaengnim_ kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya malas, dan saat itulah ia bertemu pandang dengan mata penuh binar tersebut. Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun menatapnya, 'hallo' bibir lelaki itu berucap tanpa suara. Baekhyun mendengus melihat pria tersebut melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa harus bertemu dia lagi sih?" Ucap Baekhyun malas dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria yang duduk diujung lain kelas tersebut.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_ tolong perhatikan pelajaran. Bisakah kau maju mengerjakan soal ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek saat _sonsaengnim_ menegur Chanyeol.

"_Ne_."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengikutiku sih?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol terus saja mengikutinya hingga pulang sekolah sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Padahal jelas-jelas ia terus mengatakan kata-kata kasar pada lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku kan ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh teman, bodoh!" Baekhyun sungguh berharap Chanyeol kesal atau memukulnya. Ia jelas mengatainya bodoh dengan nada yang begitu menyakitkan, padahal jelas Chanyeol merupakan siswa terpandai disekolah. Memang awalnya Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol itu bodoh, tapi saat melihat aksinya memecahkan soal fisika didepan kelas waktu itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

Alih-alih mendapat cacian balasan, Baekhyun malah mendapatkan balasan senyum dari Chanyeol. Ia tercengung, Chanyeol itu terlalu polos.

Baekhyun mendengus, percuma bicara dengan anak ini. ia kembali berjalan, hari sudah sore dengan cahaya matahari yang indah. Beberapa kali Chanyeol tersenyum pada orang-orang desa yang baru pulang dari sawah.

"Aku penasaran dengan Seoul, Seoul itu seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berjalan mendahului Baekhyun sebelum menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Seoul tidak cocok dengan anak sepertimu." Jawab Baekhyun acuh sambil melanjutkan jalannya, kalau tidak segera dijawab Chanyeol pasti akan terus memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sepertinya Chanyeol masih belum menyerah, ia berjalan mundur sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Anak yang tidak bisa terpisah dengan orang tuanya mana tahan hidup di Seoul, anak manja seperti kalian sebaiknya tetap berada ditempat seperti ini."

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah membuat Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti, ia menatap Baekhyun. Lama ia terdiam membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan sikapnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa Baek ada disini?"

Kini ia yang ganti terdiam. Apa sekarang ia termasuk anak manja, lalu apa tujuannya disini? Berteman dengan Chanyeol membuatnya menyadari beberapa hal. Ia masih bisa mempercayai anak seperti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Tunggu, apa sekarang ia menganggap Chanyeol sebagai temannya?

"Ah, Baek aku duluan _ne_." Ucap Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Sepertinya berada ditempat seperti ini membuat _setting_an otaknya mulai rusak. Dulu, saat masih di Seoul ia hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang ia anggap sederajat dengannya, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang arogan. Tapi disini? Bahkan ia tidak bisa sederajat dengan mereka? Dengan Chanyeol yang dengan tulusnya menolong orang. Ia jadi merasa rendah ditempat ini.

Tanpa sadar ia mengingat perkataan _eomma_nya saat ia akan pergi dari Seoul. Saat itu Baekhyun tengah merajuk dengan ibunya dan tidak menghiraukan setiap perkataannya.

"_Baek, carilah orang yang tulus ingin menjadi temanmu, bahkan ingin menjadi saudaramu, dan saat itu mungkin Eomma akan tenang jika meninggalkanmu."_

Kini Baekhyun jadi begitu merindukan _eomma_nya. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf atas segala kelakuan kekanakkannya dulu. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan pulang, sekarang ia jadi mulai tidak menyesal tinggal di desa ini. Ia tersenyum, mungkin saat pulang nanti ia bisa menulis surat kepada eommanya, memberitahukan keadaannya selama berada di desa ini.

oOo

Hari minggu kali ini begitu cerah, dengan kicauan burung, matahari yang menyilaukan dan sepoi angin yang begitu sejuk. Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa menyamankan diri saat malam tiba, hingga esoknya matanya tidak menghitam karena kurang tidur. Ia sudah mulai bisa menikmati keadaan sekitarnya yang dulu tidak pernah ia anggap ada.

Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah bangun tidur. Waktu sudah pukul Sembilan pagi saat ia bangun. Ia menghirup udara bersih yang menyejukkan paru-parunya, berbeda dengan Seoul, udara di desa sungguh menyejukkan apalagi untuk penderita asma seperti dirinya. Bibirnya menggumamkan nada-nada yang tidak begitu jelas saat pergi ke halaman rumah.

"Yo, Baek," Baekhyun melompat kaget saat melihat lelaki itu tengah berdiri di samping pagar rumahnya. Dengan pagar yang hanya setinggi satu meter lebih tak bisa menyamai tinggi orang itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku Chanyeol!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya bak anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Kekeke, kau sungguh aneh dengan wajah seperti itu, berhenti mengikuti gaya Kyungsoo, Baek." Baekhyun makin jengkel mendengar ejekan dari namja tinggi itu. Ia pergi memasuki rumah kembali, tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang mengoceh sedari tadi. Ia tau kalau Chanyeol sudah masuk kehalamannya dan mengikutinya.

Blamm!

Ia menutup pintu dengan keras tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, jelas ia tak mau bertemu Chanyeol yang menghancurkan _mood_nya dipagi cerah ini.

"Yah Baek! Akukan hanya bercanda tadi. _Mianhae_." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggedor pintu di depannya.

Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berubah dari saat pertama mereka bertemu. Ia jadi lebih ramah kepadanya dan teman-teman lainnya.

Tapi ia juga baru tahu, kalau Baekhyun itu ternyata mudah sekali merajuk.

oOo

**Until The End**

Story by: puzZy cat

.

.

"Baekhyun-_ah_ jangan mengabaikanku." Rengek Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun masih tetap menutup mulutnya rapat setelah ejekannya tadi pagi. Padahal kan tadi pagi ia tidak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun marah, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kini tak salah orang-orang mengatakan bahwa mulutnya lebih cepat bertindak dibanding otaknya.

Baekhyun masih saja tidak mengurangi laju kakinya, setiap kali Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah mereka, Baekhyun pasti mendelik tajam kearahnya membuat ia kembali mundur perlahan. Tak tau saja Chanyeol kalau kelakuannya itu sedari tadi ditertawai Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol itu lucu seperti anak kecil.

Dan ia tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Pergerakkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"_Wae_ Baekhyun-_ah_?" Tanyanya yang menyadarkan Baekhyun yang terlihat melamun.

"Bukannya kau mau mengajakku ke danau? Aku mana tau jalannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menyilang didepan dada.

Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya. Lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka, bukannya sabtu sore kemaren ia sendiri yang merengek pada Baekhyun untuk menerima ajakannya ke danau yang ada di hutan.

"_Pabo_." Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Kini ia berjalan dibelakang pemuda tinggi itu, mengikuti Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan riang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk sebal dibawah pohon yang besar. Ia mendelik kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?" Tanyanya penuh selidik tepat kemata Chanyeol yang terlihat gelisah.

"Ehehe…" Dan Baekhyun langsung tahu jawabannya saat melihat cengiran bodoh itu dari wajah Chanyeol. Huh, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tersesat? Padahal kemarin ia berkata dengan pasti tentang lokasi danau itu.

"Setidaknya ada hikmahnya juga kita tersesat, lihat tempat ini begitu indah." Kata Chanyeol dengan ceria, berusaha tidak terlihat makin bodoh didepan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kita tersesat huh?" Dan kalimat Baekhyun itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terdiam mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ne_, Baekhyun-_ah_. _Mian_." Ucapnya sebal. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki tersebut.

Daun pohon yang rindang melindunginya dari sengat matahari. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sejuk yang membelai permukaan kulitnya. Peluh akibat mengikuti arah jalan Chanyeol yang brutal telah mengering karena angin tersebut. Keadaan hutan yang sunyi membuat perasaannya damai. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya disamping pohon besar yang menjadi sandaran tubuhnya.

"Mungkin kalau ke Seoul aku pasti langsung tersesat ya Baek?" Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak menanggapi apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Suasana yang nyaman ini telah menarik perasaannya menuju kedamaian. Tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tak mendapat sahutan dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol siap untuk menyemburkan bentuk protesnya. Tapi ia terdiam sebelum sedetik kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun sudah terlelap dengan wajah damainya. Suara dengkuran lelaki itu terdengar ditengah hutan yang sunyi.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti lelah ya Baek? _Mian_ karena membuat kita tersesat." Ucap Chanyeol lebih tulus dibanding tadi. Ia menyamankan posisinya sebelum ikut terlelap disamping Baekhyun.

.

.

Hari sudah malam saat Baekhyun terbangun. Keadaan sekitarnya gelap dan hanya ada sinar bulan yang begitu penuh malam ini. Suara hewan malam makin membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia baru ingat jika sedaritadi tidur di hutan.

Pergerakan disampingnya membuatnya semakin parno. Diliriknya sosok disampingnya itu, cahaya yang minim membuatnya kurang jelas melihat hingga ia ingat jika ia pergi dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! _Ireona_!" Ucapnya sambil mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol kuat-kuat, membuat sang empu tubuh merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"_Wae_ Baek?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak dan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Hari sudah malam, ayo pulang." Baekhyun menarik paksa tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia berdiri paksa.

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan, takut terpisah satu sama lain. Jalan setapak nyaris tak terlihat karena rindangnya pohon yang menutup cahaya bulan.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kau yakin tidak akan tersesat lagi kan?" Mendengar nada ragu dari suara Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar seakan berkata percaya padaku. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin tertipu wajah sok meyakinkan itu seperti tadi siang. Terakhir yang ia ingat saat melihat wajah itu adalah mereka tersesat dari tujuan awal mereka.

Ia mendengus, menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kamu itu buta arah."

Chanyeol jadi kehilangan senyumnya, menyadari perkataan Baekhyun yang benar adanya. Ia mendongak menatap langit.

"Kau lihat lima bintang terang itu Baek?" Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol dan kemudian mengangguk saat melihat objek yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

"Percaya padaku, kita tidak akan tersesat," Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kalimat menyebalkan itu.

"Itu Cassiopeia, rasi bintang Cassiopeia." Ucap Chanyeol dengan binar dimatanya.

"_So_?" Tanya Baekhyun masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu Cassiopeia?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Seingatnya nilai astronominya dulu saat di Seoul sungguh buruk.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kata _hyungdeul_ku, kalau kita tersesat saat malam hari, carilah Cassiopeia. Karena Cassiopeia akan menuntun kita untuk tidak memilih jalan yang salah, dia adalah petunjuk jalan yang indah." Baekhyun terdiam, menikmati wajah Chanyeol yang menjadi tulus saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Ia ikut mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lima bintang terang yang membentuk huruf 'W' tersebut. "Ne, Chanyeol-ah. Kurasa aku akan berusaha percaya padamu."

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Baekhyun mengajak masuk Chanyeol ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua cukup terkejut saat melihat lampu rumah Baekhyun yang menyala padahal seharian ini Baekhyun tidak ada dirumah dan tidak ada satu orangpun dirumah Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua waspada saat memasuki rumah. Namun mereka terkejut saat melihat kepala sekolah yang duduk diatas lantai rumah Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Beliau berdiri dan setelahnya memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat dua remaja tersebut terkejut.

"_Wae sonsaengnim_?" Tanya Baekhyun, perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman melihat gelagat sang kepala sekolah.

"_Eomma_mu sudah tidak ada, beliau telah dipanggil tuhan." Dan bisikan lirih itu terdengar bagai nyanyian kematian bagi Baekhyun. Cukup lama ia terdiam dengan tubuh lemas. Hingga suara tangisan pilu itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Membuat Chanyeol khawatir dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

oOo

"_Hyung_! Gawat! Baekhyun _hyung_ berkelahi!" Suara Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya membuatnya mendongak. Kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Ia menggebrak meja, "Ia berkelahi dengan siapa?"

"Baekhyun_ hyung_ menantang Jonghyun _hyung _di halaman sekolah." Mata Chanyeol membulat, secepatnya ia berlari keluar kelas.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan anak itu, aissh." Umpat Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menantang laki-laki yang paling ditakuti disekolah?

Banyak kerumuanan yang Chanyeol lihat saat ia sampai di lapangan sekolah. Ia menerobos para siswa. Para guru saat ini belum datang untuk menghentikan perkelahian tersebut.

Dan ia membeku saat sampai ditengah, Baekhyun meringkuk dengan wajah lebam dan darah diujung bibirnya. Wajah Jonghyun, _sunbae_nya itu terlihat merah padam karena amarah, dan tepat saat Jonghyun ingin menendang perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol melompat hingga tendangan tersebut mengenai punggungnya yang melindungi tubuh Baekhyun.

Jonghyun terkejut.

"_Sunbae_, tolong maafkan temanku ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan susah payah berdiri dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Jonghyun mendecih, menatap lama wajah Chanyeol sebelum melenggang pergi. Siswa-siswa membuka jalan untuknya, takut berurusan dengan lelaki tersebut.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan kembali beralih melihat Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Ajari anak itu sopan santun." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia mendelik pada kerumunan siswa, berusaha membubarkan kerumunan tersebut dengan tatapan matanya.

.

.

.

"Baek ayo naik kepunggungku." Chanyeol sudah berjongkok agar memudahkan Baekhyun naik kepunggungnya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil berusaha bangkit sendiri. Tangannya memeluk perutnya yang perih dan mungkin berwarna biru karena tendangan Jonghyun sebelumnya. Dengan tertatih ia melewati Chanyeol, jalannya sempoyongan dan seperti siap akan jatuh kapan saja.

"Baek!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ditatapnya tajam Chanyeol, tapi pusing dikepalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ia ambruk dengan napas yang memburu. Beruntung Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan merosot kebawah. Ia ikut terduduk karena bobot tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir saat melihat keringat Baekhyun yang semakin banyak. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengeluarkan erangan karena kepalanya yang semakin pusing dan berat.

"Kyungsoo! Cepat bantu aku." Chanyeol berseru nyaring saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang karena khawatir. Lelaki imut itu membantu mengangkat Baekhyun dipunggung Chanyeol. Dan mereka berdua secepat kilat berlari menuju ruang kesehatan saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh pingsan.

oOo

Baekhyun mengerang, tubuhnya rasanya ngilu semua. Saat ia membuka mata kepalanya mendadak pusing dan rasanya perutnya mual. Ia mengamati ruangan itu, sepertinya ia berada di UKS sekolah. Ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya, dan derit ranjang yang ia tempati berhasil menyadarkan seseorang.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah sadar." Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya dan membantunya untuk duduk. Baekhyun tak menghiraukan lelaki manis tersebut. Kyungsoo memang teman sekelasnya tapi ia lebih tua satu tahun dari lelaki itu, sehingga Kyungsoo memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

"Tunggu sebentar ya _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang dipanggil kepala sekolah."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba membicarakan Chanyeol?

Seakan mengerti tatapan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Chanyeol _hyung_ berusaha meminta kepala sekolah untuk meringankan hukumanmu _hyung_."

Baekhyun mendengus merasa jengah dengan perilaku Chanyeol. "Cih, dia kira aku lemah."

Senyum Kyungsoo mendadak hilang. Baekhyun yang ramah telah hilang, semenjak _eomma_nya meninggal satu bulan lalu pria itu kembali seperti pribadinya saat pertama datang ke tempat ini. Membuat keonaran yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan ini mungkin yang terparah. Kyungsoo menarik kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Baekhyun dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya.

"_Hyung_, kau itu orang yang beruntung," Bukanya untuk mengambil perhatian Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun jutek.

"Kau begitu diperhatikan Chanyeol _hyung_. Dia benar-benar menganggapmu seperti saudara." Kyungsoo berucap dengan mata yang menerawang seakan bisa melihat dibalik dinding ruangan tersebut. Mimik muka Kyungsoo yang berbeda itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan lelaki tersebut.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki _eomma_ dan _appa_." Baekhyun tersentak, terkejut dengan fakta yang baru ia ketahui. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah saat teringat ucapannya dulu.

"_Anak yang tidak bisa terpisah dengan orang tuanya mana tahan hidup di Seoul, anak manja seperti kalian sebaiknya tetap berada ditempat seperti ini."_

"Dulu ia tinggal bersama keempat _hyung_nya dipanti," Kyungsoo menunduk sedih. Cukup lama ia terdiam, mengaitkan kelima jarinya erat. Cerita tentang Chanyeol memang membuat semua orang merasa sedih. Karena itulah hampir semua orang menyukai anak itu bukan hanya kerena pribadinya yang hangat tapi juga kisahnya.

"Tapi kini ia tinggal sendiri sejak berumur 14 tahun. _Hyungdeul_nya semua pindah ke Seoul karena diadopsi. Aku masih ingat saat itu, ia masih tersenyum saat mengantarkan mereka pergi."

"Chanyeol _hyung_ itu anak yang mandiri," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin merasa bersalah atas perkataannya dulu.

"Itulah mengapa ia begitu bersemangat saat menyambutmu dulu, ia selalu ingin tau tentang Seoul, baginya hal seperti itu bisa membuatnya lebih dekat dengan _hyungdeul_nya."

Kini ia tahu mengapa Chanyeol selalu bertanya tentang Seoul padanya.

"Dan kurasa aku tahu mengapa ia bisa jadi begitu menyukaimu. Binar matamu seperti Luhan _hyung_, sikap sok cuekmu mirip dengan Yifan _hyung_, sikapmu yang terlihat dewasa itu seperti Minseok _hyung_, dan perhatian yang kau perlihatkan diam-diam itu persis seperti Joonmyeon _hyung_," Baekhyun bingung dengan nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh Kyungsoo tersebut. Tapi sepertinya itu nama _hyungdeul_ Chanyeol.

"Tapi kurasa aku tahu kalau dibalik itu semua, Chanyeol hyung menyukaimu karena kau Baekhyun _hyung_." Baekhyun mengernyit, bingung dengan maksud kalimat yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, pintu UKS sudah terbuka. Lelaki tinggi itu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan gurat sedih diwajahnya tadi saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana hasilnya _hyung_?"

Chanyeol terlihat menarik napas dalam saat melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Kau masih punya satu kesempatan lagi Baek." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas, tapi Baekhyun tak menyahut sama sekali dan berusaha untuk merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya membantunya, saat Kyungsoo sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya ia bisa mendengar suara bisikan Kyungsoo.

"Bangkitlah _hyung_. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan Chanyeol _hyung_." Bisiknya sebelum bangkit menghampiri Chanyeol dan pamit kembali ke kelas.

Dan kalimat Kyungsoo itu terus terngiang dikepalanya.

oOo

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu Baekhyun mulai sedikit berubah. Ia sudah tidak lagi membuat onar dan sudah tidak membolos lagi. Walaupun masih ada rasa kecewa diwajahnya serta keceriaan yang belum juga muncul pada mata beningnya, ia tetap berusaha untuk bangkit.

Kepergian _eomma_nya memang menjadi pukulan telak dalam hidupnya tapi ia mulai sadar jika itu bukan akhir dari dunianya. Ia mencoba untuk lebih menghargai hidupnya untuk _eomma_nya. Sudah beberapa kali ia disuruh untuk kembali ke Seoul tapi ia menolak. Bagaimanapun urusannya disini belum selesai dan ia belum bisa kembali dengan tenang jika belum lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Hadiah kecil yang terlambat untuk _eomma_nya.

Kini ia mulai rajin dalam belajar, mengejar ketinggalannya selama ia bermain-main dulu. Setidaknya perubahannya itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol lebih lega.

"Baek, kurasa kau perlu istirahat?" Ucap Chanyeol. Hari inipun ia diminta Baekhyun untuk membantunya belajar.

"Sedikit lagi Yeol, lagian besok juga hari minggu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menguap, kentara sekali jika wajahnya kelelahan.

"_Yah_ Chanyeol! Kembalikan bukuku!" Baekhyun berucap kesal saat Chanyeol merebut bukunya.

"Kau perlu tidur Baek, lagian aku lelah." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang sedikit manja. Wajahnya memang terlihat lelah karena menemani Baekhyun belajar hingga larut malam.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana."

"Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum kamu juga tidur." Baekhyun mendengus, Chanyeol orang yang keras kepala jika diajak berdebat. Ia menunduk berusaha berkonsentrasi pada salah satu soal kimia didepannya. Saat ia melirik kearah Chanyeol lagi, pria itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Membuatnya jengkel melihat mimik muka lelaki itu.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu." Ucapnya jengkel.

"Eh? _Wae_? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?"

"Karena wajahmu seribu kali lipat terlihat lebih bodoh saat tersenyum." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Senyum itu membuat hidup lebih bahagia. Kata _hyungdeul_ku dulu, kalau mau bahagia teruslah tersenyum. Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh bahagia dalam hidupku?" Perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti menulis. Bahagia? Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau murung terus. Makanya senyum Baek, jangan takut untuk hidup bahagia." Nasihat Chanyeol itu tiba-tiba terus melekat dalam otaknya. _Apa aku selama ini takut untuk bahagia?_ Ia merenung cukup lama hingga suara dengkuran disebelahnya membuatnya tersadar jika pria itu telah terlelap sambil menyandarkan kepala dibahunya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa hari ini ia tersenyum, melonggarkan otot-otot bibirnya. Senyum tulus saat mengingat betapa perhatiannya pria itu terhadapnya. Ia berdiri dan membantu Chanyeol untuk pindah dikasur lipat sebelum ia tidur disamping pria itu. Mungkin memang harus ia yang menjemput rasa bahagianya.

oOo

Hari minggu berikutnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ia ingin pergi mengunjungi makam _eomma_nya. Langit hari itu terlihat gelap seakan menyimpan suatu kesedihan.

Pada saat sampai di Seoul rintik hujan sudah turun menyapa bumi. Walau tidak deras tapi cukup untuk membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Ia merapatkan jaketnya sambil tersenyum. Beberapa hari ini ia suka sekali tersenyum.

Saat memasuki komplek pemakaman itu tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sedikit bergemuruh, ada ruang didalam sana yang terasa sakit. Tempat sunyi itu membuatnya merasa begitu kesepian.

Dihampirinya batu nisan _eomma_nya, ia berlutut dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi makam _eomma_nya semenjak wanita yang disayamginya itu meninggal.

"_Eomma_…" Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar begitu lirih dan serak. "_Mianhae Eomma_ karena Baek baru datang mengunjungi _Eomma_." Lelehan air mata itu sudah tidak sanggup ia tampung. Ia menangis tergugu teringat betapa ia mengecewakan _eomma_nya dulu.

"Baek begitu merindukan _Eomma_, sangat rindu hingga dada ini begitu sesak." Ia memukul dadanya lemah seakan menunjukkan kebenaran perkataannya. Cukup lama ia terdiam merenung dengan mata kosong sebelum akhirnya tersenyum seakan melihat _eomma_nya.

"_Eomma_ kau tau, Baek sekarang sudah mempunyai teman, namanya Chanyeol."

Ia kembali diam.

"Dia teman yang begitu baik, jadi _eomma_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Baek lagi. Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang anak yang kuat dan akan membanggakan _eomma_. Jadi, _eomma_ bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang." Air mata itu semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Angin yang cukup kencang berhembus menerbangkan daun yang kuning, gugur dengan gemulai tarian yang begitu lembut. Butiran air langitpun seakan menemani Baekhyun menangis saat itu, menjadi teman yang begitu perhatian untuk Baekhyun.

"Dan terima kasih karena memindahkanku ketempat penuh cinta tersebut _Eomma_."

.

.

Sebelum pulang Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk membelikan Chanyeol oleh-oleh. Saat menemukan gantungan kunci yang bertuliskan Seoul dengan hiasan bintang itu membuatnya teringat pada Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli gantungan tersebut.

Hujan saat itu semakin lebat saat ia turun dari bis. Ia berlari tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Saat sampai dirumah ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di teras rumahnya.

Lelaki manis itu bangkit dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan hujan. Wajahnya penuh khawatir dengan sorot cemas dimata beningnya.

"_Hyung_!"

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-_ah_?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Chanyeol _hyung_." Dan perasaannya menjadi tak nyaman saat mendengar nada suara Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ kecelakaan, sekarang ia ada di klinik di desa sebelah." Baekhyun membeku. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terus menyerukan namanya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa terhimpit setelah mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-_ah_ kamu harus baik-baik saja!"

oOo

Baekhyun terdiam. Aroma hutan segar menyapa paru-parunya. Ia ingat tempat ini, tempat dimana ia dan Chanyeol tersesat dulu.

Pohon-pohon masih tetap sama seperti saat itu, menjulang tinggi dengan warna hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Ia terduduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Mengelus permukan kasarnya sebelum mendongak untuk menghentikan tumpahan air mata yang siap turun dari ujung kelopak matanya.

"_**Setidaknya ada hikmahnya juga kita tersesat, lihat tempat ini begitu indah."**_

Sekelebat ingatannya tentang Chanyeol kembali menyesakkan dadanya, saat itu ia hanya tak terlalu menanggapi ocehan Chanyeol yang terlihat menghibur dirinya sendiri dan hanya mengangguk malas tanpa melihat wajah cerianya itu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi rindu wajah polos yang menyebalkan itu.

Tanpa sadar lelehan air mata itu mengalir dipipi putihnya, menganak sungai dengan bibir yang bergetar. Kehilangan _eomma_nya dulu sama menyakitkan dengan kehilangan Chanyeol, mungkin karena ia belum bisa membalas kebaikkan dua orang tersebut.

Saat itu, ketika ia sampai di klinik kecil itu dengan tubuh basah, Chanyeolnya sudah terbujur dengan tubuh kaku. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa seperti ulu hatinya dipukul dengan begitu keras, terasa sangat sakit hingga ia sulit bernapas. Ia sungguh belum siap kehilangan pria itu, terlebih saat ia baru menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus ingin ia sayangi.

Sahabat pertamanya.

Ah… tidak, Chanyeol bahkan lebih berharga daripada seorang sahabat.

Saudaranya.

Dan ia kembali rindu dengan segala ocehan Chanyeol dengan wajah polos anak tersebut.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak ingin ditertawakan Chanyeol dengan suara isakan lirihnya. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah sekarang Chanyeol memperhatikannya seperti dulu. Ia terseyum miris, menyadari semua ini terlambat. Kenapa dulu ia begitu gengsi hanya karena Chanyeol anak desa? Meredam segala emosi dan berusaha terlihat tak perduli disamping lelaki itu.

Kini ia setuju dengan kalimat yang dulu pernah Chanyeol katakan.

"_**Kau akan merasakan hal tersebut begitu berharga saat kamu kehilangannya."**_

Lelaki itu benar, padahal saat itu Baekhyun menertawakannya hanya karena betapa paniknya Chanyeol saat kehilangan sebuah gelang merahnya. Dan ia baru tahu dari Kyungsoo jika gelang itu pemberian dari _hyungdeul_nya dulu dipanti asuhan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang warna merah, kecintaan Chanyeol dengan warna itu membuatnya jadi tanpa sadar menyukai warna mencolok tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh dengan air mata yang terus meleleh. Tanpa sadar membayangkan wajah cemberut Chanyeol yang saat itu omongannya tak ia hiraukan.

"_**Mungkin kalau ke Seoul aku pasti langsung tersesat ya Baek?"**_

Dan ia jadi ingat kebodohan Chanyeol yang buta arah. "_Ne_, Chanyeol-_ah_, kalau di Seoul kau pasti sudah tersesat saat ini…" Ia menarik napasnya dalam, "Tapi aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan tersesat mencari jalan ke surga."

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Lelehan air matanya belum berhenti, tapi saat mengatakan hal itu hatinya mendadak lega dan terasa lebih nyaman. Ia percaya Chanyeol orang baik yang begitu disayang bahkan oleh makhluk sekecil semut sekalipun.

Ia mendongak, melihat awan biru di sela dedaunan pohon yang lebat. "Ne… Chanyeol-ah, ini tempat yang tak kalah indah dengan tempatmu sekarang."

.

.

_Terima kasih atas segala pelajaran yang kau berikan padaku, membuatku sadar bahwa hidup ini bukan hanya ada diriku saja. Mengajarkan padaku bahwa kasih sayang tulus bisa menghancurkan hati yang egois. Terima kasih karena tetap menjadi sahabatku hingga akhir. Tidurlah dengan tenang dan berhenti mengkhawatirkanku._

.

.

FIN

Persahabatan yang tulus itu memang bisa menghancurkan dinding keegoisan satu sama lain. Dan untuk 'kamu' yang begitu spesial, berbahagialah disana. Lihat terus aku dari surga, cerita ini untuk 'kamu' yang mengajarkan begitu banyak cinta untukku. Perhatian yang tak perlu diucapkan tapi cukup dirasakan ketulusannya. Orang yang paling setia yang pernah aku temui.

Salam sayang dari sahabat yang begitu mengecewakanmu

-Zy-

23 April 2013, hari dimana kamu pergi untuk beristirahat.


End file.
